cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaakira Vurrykn
Biography I'm rewriting the story. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page or on facebook . Appearance Depending on one's tastes, Jaakira could be considered physically attractive. She appears to be a small, lithe young woman with pale skin and raven black hair. Dark side corruption is clearly visible. She has thin, blackish-blueish veins spreading from her eyes to her temples. Her intense, blood-curdling stare is that of a predator stalking her prey just before it would pounce. It is bottled-up rage, kept under control but ready to be unleashed at a moments notice. Most people cannot keep their gaze locked on hers for long. There is also pain in those eyes, a swirling vortex of it, but that too is under control. Personality and traits Jaakira is bitter, cold, and sadistic. She is known for having an unusually calm or aloof demeanor even while doing things that genuinely intrigued her. But in truth, she is an extremely emotional person who supresses her feelings until she eventually lashes out at someone. She is highly intelligent, but can be easily distracted. Due to her abhorrent and savage upbringing, Jaakira is almost entirely devoid of innocence. She is so accustomed to cruelty that she does not truly understand how damaged and profoundly disturbed she really is. Despite her cruel personality, Jaakira does possess a "soft side", particularly towards children. She also seems to show affection for her sisters and is extremely in love with her boyfriend, Anthony Gammahowl. Unlike most Sith, Jaakira is very modest and does not show off about her prowess or rank. Likes: 'Anthony Gammahowl, The Sith Order, The Dark Side of the Force, Bogan, The Nightsisters, Witches, Art, Dathomir, Children, Animals, Drawing, Reading, Writing, Poetry, Nature, Witchcraft, Sorcery, Magick, Necromancy, Pyromancy, Singing, Music, Dancing, Fire, Setting things on fire, Photography, Sketching, Alchemy, Herbalism '''Dislikes: '''The Filter, The Jedi Order, Rules, Bullies, The Filter, Belittling, Morality, Authority Figures, The Filter, My Father, The Republic, The Confederacy of Independent Systems, Darth Bane, The Order of the Sith Lords, Darth Sidious, Darth Tyranus, Cowards, Tyranny, Boredom, The Filter, Lonliness, Selfishness, Brain-Washing, Shallowness, Hypocrites, The Filter, Arrogance, Narcassists, Ignorance, Narrow-mindedness, Lag, The Filter, God Mods, Setting myself on fiyah, The Filter, The fact that this list is much longer than my likes '''Languages: 'Galactic Basic Standard , Dathomiri , Sign Language , Huttese '''Psychological Profile: Attention deficit disorder- Subject is easily distracted and often daydreams. She also becomes bored with a task after only a few minutes, unless she is doing something that she enjoys. Major depressive disorder- Subject has a persistent low mood that is accompanied by self-hatred and by recurrent thoughts of death and suicide. Oppositional defiant disorder- Subject has shown a pattern of disobedient, hostile, and defiant behavior toward authority figures. Relationships Anthony Gammahowl: Powers and abilities Jaakira is a small woman, but she is by no means weak. Her devious personality has come to manifest itself in supernatural abilities which allow her to attack her enemies' minds directly, making them see and hear whatever she finds most useful to sow fear and confusion. She is also ridiculously fast and flexible, able to twist her body in hundreds of ways to dodge around her confused opponents even without the force. Jaakira is trained in stealth and is able to move about unnoticed if she wants to. She has used these stealth skills to develop her skills as a master of assassination. She is also an expert at setting traps and using the enviroment to her advantage. Skills Exceptional Abilities Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: 'Jaakira is strong-minded and difficult to manipulate. '''Weaknesses: '''Due to her anemia, Jaakira occasionally feels lightheaded, dizzy, weak, or nauseous, which sometimes leads to fainting. Weaponry ''Coming soon. Chevaliers When a force demon transfuses their blood into a human, the human will turn into their chevalier. It requires direct transfusion i.e. mouth-to-mouth transfusion of blood. The process might also require the human losing most of his blood before recieving the demon's blood. A powerful bond exists between each chevalier and the demon that sired them, compelling the chevaliers to serve and protect them at all costs. '''Jaakira's Chevaliers: Jaden Hydroslide, Mical Stillcharge Quotes and trivia Jaakira's Favorite Quotes Trivia -Jaakira Vurrykn is pronounced as: Ja-KEE-rah Var-RIE-ken -My DeviantART: http://Jaakira.DeviantART.com/ -Jaakira is inspired by my dreams and nightmares. -My main SWTOR character is Ros'lai (Empire Player) and I play on The Ebon Hawk server. (In case anyone wanted to know.) Category:Female Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:The Unyielding Category:Duelist Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Assassin Category:Saber Master Category:Spy Category:Mercenary Category:Warrior Category:Master Builder Category:Member Category:Ace Pilot Category:Champion racer Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Force Demon Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Pilot Category:Rogue Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Nightsister Category:Sith Warrior Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sniper Category:Poet Category:Dathomirian Category:Pirate Category:Ataru Form Masters Category:Smuggler Category:The Liberator Category:Criminals Category:Marksman Category:Artist Category:Leader Category:Weapon Master Category:Shien Form Masters Category:Sith Category:Outlaw Category:Hunter Category:Sith Witch Category:Wanted Characters Category:Explorer Category:Sith Lord Category:Double agents Category:Sith Assassin Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Sith inquisitor Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Sith Empire Category:Marauder Category:Hybrids Category:Experienced Player Category:Skilled Marksman Category:Darkside Category:Skilled Duelist Category:Combat Specialist Category:Skilled Saber Duelist Category:Dark Side User Category:Former Jedi Category:Crime Lord Category:Berserker Category:Captain Category:Beta Tester Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Scavenger Category:Class Rank:Scrapper Category:Class Rank:Privateer Category:Class Rank:Soldier Category:Class Rank:Gunslinger Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Minion Category:Class Rank:Acolyte Category:Class Rank:Apprentice Category:Class Rank:Mage Category:Class Rank:Dark Lord Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Class Rank:Swindler Category:Class Rank:Forger Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Tech Assistant Category:Class Rank:Deck Sweeper Category:Class Rank:Field Mechanic Category:Class Rank:Astro-Tech Category:Class Rank:Deck Officer Category:Class Rank:Master Technician Category:Dark Jedi Category:Darth Category:Exile Category:Expert in Espionage Category:Gladiator Category:Hand to Hand Combat Specialist Category:Imperial Category:Imperial Agent Category:Imperial Intelligence Category:Master of the Dark Side of the Force Category:Melee Combatants Category:Nova War Veterans Category:Rebels Category:Remnant of the Sith Empire Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Swordsman Category:Sith Sorcerer Category:Sith Marauder Category:Sith Juggernaut Category:Juggernaut Category:Operative Category:Powertech Category:Sorcerer Category:Necromancer Category:Sith Necromancer Category:Witch of Dathomir Category:Sith Lady Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Apothecary Category:Ship Captain Category:Wanted Criminal Category:Alchemist Category:Master of Destruction Category:Survivor Category:Beast Master Category:Gypsy Category:Herbalist Category:Shapeshifter Category:Snake Charmer Category:Fire eater Category:Sword swallower Category:Parkour Expert Category:Siren Category:Fire dancer Category:Pyromancer Category:Writer Category:No squad